Daddy Espio
by mjpuddingcup
Summary: Espio finds a baby in a basket in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Team Chaotix was checking out the forest to make sure nothing is wrong. ''Found anythin' yet, Charmy?'' Vector asked. ''Nope! nothing yet!'' Charmy sad, still searchirig for anything wrong. ''Alright! Found anythin' Espio?'' Vector asked Espio. ''All clear.'' Espio said. That's when he heard a baby's crying. He got curious and went to investigate. He found a basket with a baby in it. He looked at the to see the baby is a girl. ''Why, hello there little fox.'' He said, picking up the baby female fox. He noticed a note and picked it up. It read: _she's three days old, her mother is my wife, I can't take take care of her because she's the reason Sarah lost too much blood and died. She's your problem now._ Espio stared at the note with wide eyes. '' My God! Who the _heck_ would do such a thing?!'' Espio cried out. He looked at the baby. The baby looked at him. He sighed. ''Looks like you're _my_ child now.'' He said, grabbing the basket and went back to Vector and Charmy. The young bee and aligator were chatting a bit before they noticed Espio. ''Hey, Esp-Whoa! What's with the baby?'' Vector asked. Espio showed them the note as they read it. Vector shook his head. Charmy dropped his jaw. ''So, you're the new dad huh?'' Vector asked. ''Seems likely.'' Espio said. He looked at the sleeping baby. Vector putted a hand on his shoulder. ''Hey, it won't be easy, but it's worth it.'' He said. Espio sighed. ''You're right.'' Espio said, picking up the baby. He smiled. ''So, what's her name?'' Charmy asked. Espio thought for a moment. ''Emma.'' He said. The baby smiled. ''She likes it!'' Charmy said. ''Good.'' Espio said as they started the trail to home. **One Hour and 45 mins later,** ''Charmy! I thought you sayid yousaidyou that you took the wrong way!'' Vector cried. '' **QUIET!** '' Espio screamed. Vector and Charmy looked at him. ''You two scared Emma!'' Espio said as he tries to calm down poor Emma who has been startled. ''Sorry.'' Vector and Charmy said as they put their hands together in shame. Emma finally calms down. But, her stomach began to growl. ''Crap, Vector, do you have any baby bottles?'' Espio asked, cradling Emma in his arms. ''Yea, in the fridge.'' Vector said. ''Thanks.'' Espio said as he went to the kitchen to get a bottle for Emma. After everyone ate, Espio took Emma to his bed. ''Since you don't have a crib yet, you'll be sleeping with me for a little while.'' Espio said as he tuck himself and Emma in. He kissed her on cheek. ''Goodnight, Emma, sweetie, I love you.'' He said as they went to sleep.-

 **Aww! looks like Espio is now a daddy! Sorry, I messed up the part where Vector and Charmy were arguing. Aw well! See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Espio was feeding Emma her daily milk. She had amber eyes just like him. She ethier got them from this ''Sarah'' girl or her terrible _real_ father. Vector and Charmy came downstairs yawning. ''Hey, Esp, what's for breakfast?'' Vector asked. ''Eggs and bacon. The usaul.'' Espio said as Emma finished her milk. ''Mmmmmm! Yum!'' Charmy said as they ate happily. **Ten minutes later** , Sonic knocked on the door. Espio opened the door. ''Oh, hey, Sonic! What are you doing here?'' He asked. ''Well, Vector called me and told me about Emma and the note.'' Sonic explained. Espio scoffed. ''Remind me to hunt him later.'' He grumbled. Sonic chuckled. ''I will.'' He promised. ''Come on in.'' Espio said as Sonic went in. ''So, where's Emma?'' Sonic asked. ''In the living room. Vector is playing ''Peek-A-Boo'' with her.'' Espio said. ''Okay.'' He said as he went to the living room. ''So, when are you going to tell the others about Emma?'' Sonic asked. Espio thought for a moment. ''Maybe tommorw.'' He said. Okay, and Eggman is finally in jail!'' Sonic said. ''You're seroius!'' Espio said. ''Yep! I finally defeated him! So we can finally relax!'' Sonic said. ''Good. I thought I had to kill him.'' Espio said. ''Yeah right.'' Sonic said. ''Bye.'' Espio said. ''Bye.'' Sonic said as he left. ''Tell anyone and your hunted next!'' He said. ''What do mean, Esp?'' Vector asked. Espio got out his blade. ''You're hunted first.'' He said. Vector sweat drops as he chases him. Charmy and Emma were sleeping.- **Well! Looks like Espio is going to beat up Vector for telling Sonic about Emma! Hee hee! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was the day Espio tells the rest of Sonic Team about Emma. _Well, here I go..._ He thought as he look down at Emma who was sleeping in the basket he found her crying in 2 days ago. He knocked on Tails' door. Tails opened the door. ''Hey, Espio! Sonic said you needed to tell us something.'' Tails said. Espio sighed. _Yep, he's going to be hunted next._ He thought. ''Come in.'' Tails said as Espio went in. ''Alright, alright. Everyone. Please lend me your attention.'' Espio said. Everyone listened. Vector and Charmy smiled. ''You see, everyone, 2 days ago, I had found a baby in a basket and...I adopted her.'' He said, showing Emma to the group. Everyone's gasps surprised Emma out of her slumber. She didn't cry though. She squeaked. That made everybody go ''Awwww!'' Including Shadow. ''She's so cute!'' Amy said. ''Yeah...she is.'' Espio said, smiling. ''What happened to the parents?'' Cream asked, hoping nothing bad happened to the parents. Espio explained what the note had said. After that, Knuckles said some cusses about the father which got him a slap on the face and a punch in the stomach by Shadow and Rouge. ''No cursing, Knuxie.'' Rouge said, wiggling her finger. ''Or else.'' Shadow said, shaking his fist that made Knuckles whimper in fear. Espio chuckled. ''Guys, promise me that we won't tell Emma she was adopted by me.'' He said. ''We promise!'' Everyone said at once. Espio smiled. _Something tells me that life will be perfect._ He thought.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been five months since Espio adopted Emma, today was his birthday. They headed to the park. ''Hey, Esp! Charmy and I are gonna play with Emma fer a bit! That cool with ya?'' Vector asked. ''Yes, that's fine.'' Said the now 19-year-old chameleon. ''Yay!'' Charmy said as he and Vector went to play with Emma. **Fithteen mintutes later,** Vector and Charmy ran back to Espio. ''Emma...said...first...word...'' Vector panted. ''What!? What was it?'' Espio asked. Before Vector could even reply, Emma said: ''Daddy!'' Espio picked her up and smiled. Vector and Charmy went back to play. ''Daddy!'' Emma said again. _I guess I was right, life_ _ **will**_ _be perfect._ Espio thought happily.- **Well! Looks like the story's over! Sorry if there weren't many chapters! Well, I'm going to make my next story! It's called:** _ **Behind Crimson Eyes.**_


End file.
